crossroads_tnwfandomcom-20200214-history
Fra'Samuel Sharp
Samuel Sharp is a Jamaican born Englishman that first became a well known surgeon and later joined the Knights Hospitaller when he returned to the New World. He is the Grand Hospitaller of the Order. Early Life Samuel Sharp was born in the British colony of Jamaica in 1709, he and his parents later returned to London. In March 1724 he paid 300 pounds to become a bound apprentice for seven years to surgeon William Cheselden. For reasons he doesn't wish to share a widow named Elizabeth Sale arranged for the money to pay for the apprenticeship. He spent part of his apprenticeship in France, this is where he first came into contact with surgeons employed by the Knights Hospitaller. He met Voltaire as well. He obtained his diploma in 1732 and was elected surgeon to Guy's Hospital in 1733. Sharp rapidly acquired an extensive practice and started writing on the book that would make the Knights interested in him. His book called "Treatise on the Operations of Surgery, with a Description and Representation of the Instruments used in performing them" was published in 1739. Life as a Knight In 1740 Sharp was contacted by the Knights Hospitaller who could use a surgeon with a lot of experience in both operations and with managing the affairs in a hospital. Sharp was interested but didn't want to sell himself short, and made several demands. The most important demand was that he would start as the assistant of the Grand Hospitaller and as soon as that man died he would replace him on the Sovereign Council. The Knights were reluctant at first, but after a lot of lobbying by the British Langue this demand was accepted. The British Langue wanted to get a second Brit on the Sovereign Council and getting an outsider to become Grand Hospitaller was their best chance. Sharp was sworn in as a Knight of Obedience because he didn't want to become a Knight of Justice, feeling that it would restrict him too much. Only 6 months after he was sworn in the Grand Hospitaller died and Sharp became the new Grand Hospitaller, the first Brit to be appointed on the Council who wasn't a Pilier. Personality Fra'Samuel Sharp is a jovial man with a good sense of humor. He is a bit indifferent to the piety of the Knights and considers himself more as a man of science than a man of God. He does attend mass and does all the other things expected of him but feels that his research into medicine is more important. He is a dedicated Grand Hospitaller and takes to the charitable and humanitarian causes of the Knights with great effort as well. He is known for personally doing surgery on the more difficult cases. He dislikes the politics on the Sovereign Council and tries to stay out of the bickering between [http://crossroads-tnw.wikia.com/wiki/Fra%27Antonelo_Cassar[Cassar]] and [http://crossroads-tnw.wikia.com/wiki/Dame_Marie_Auguste_von_Thurn_und_Taxis[Marie Auguste]] He likes to tinker with surgical tools and has already discovered improvements for several of them. Native medicine techniques are something he studies as well, he hopes that they might have some knowledge that might be usefull. Combat INCOMPLETE